The binding of a purified rheumatoid factor studied with monomer and polymerized gamma globulin to determine whether the relative affinity for these two antigens. Studies with subunits of the antibody are performed with these antigens to determine whether there is any difference in specificity to account for the pronounced preference of the antibody for polymerized antigen.